Local computing networks are ubiquitous in current society. Local networks are oftentimes prevalent in homes, businesses, schools, public areas, and so forth. When connected to a local network, a computing device can use and/or access various network resources made available on the local network, such as the Internet, network attached storage, printers, other computing devices on the local network, and the like.
Access to the Internet is typically provided to a local network by an Internet service provider (ISP). An account that allocates network bandwidth capacity can be procured from the ISP for the local network. Accordingly, when the computing device is connected to the local network, the network bandwidth capacity allocated to the account (e.g., procured for the local network) can be usable by the computing device, as well as other computing devices connected to the local network.
Local networks oftentimes have excess network bandwidth capacities allocated to respective accounts procured from ISP(s). Accordingly, it may be desirable to share portions of the network bandwidth capacities available to the local networks (e.g., with computing devices other than computing devices respectively included in the local networks). Yet, traditional approaches for sharing a portion of a network bandwidth capacity available to a local network with a differing device commonly involve connecting the differing device to the local network via a wired connection or providing credentials to enable the differing device to wirelessly connect to the local network (e.g., over a wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) connection). However, in the various scenarios, the foregoing approaches may be impractical and time consuming. Moreover, the above approaches may pose security risks, particularly when allowing a device of an unknown guest to connect to the local network.
Further, as a computing device physically moves out of a coverage area of a first access point included in a first local network, the computing device may attempt to establish a communication session with a second access point included in a second local network. However, with various conventional approaches, there may be a period of time between the disconnection from the first access point and subsequent establishment of the connection with the second access point, which can lead to disruption in user experience when employing the computing device.